M.K Mapping
Mapper stary, ale słabo rozwijający. Mapper bardzo nie lubi unsubów. Historia: Pewnego dnia Lutego 2016 r. natchnąłem się na film I.K. Obejrzał, no i te mappingi bardzo się M.K spodobały, więc po obejrzawszy paru poradników na YouTubie jak robić mapping, w sensie poradniki były jak robić w paint.net, ale M.K się tym nie przejmował i zaczął robić mapping w zwykłym Paintcie od Microsofta. Powstało ich około 1000 slajdów ,i tak M.K robił te mappingi do momentu.8 Listopada 2017 roku, wtedy założył kanał na YouTubie. Wcześniej już oglądałem lepsze mappingi i umiałem korzystać z paint.net, ale jak założyłem kanał, mimo wszystko wrzucałem te odcinki z 2016.Jak mocno były one słabe, można zobaczyć do dzisiaj na kanale.Pod jednym z moich filmów mojego jakże słabego mappingu Crown Mapper zaprosił mnie do pewnej grupy na G+, czyli do FPMM - Federacji Pomocy Małym Mapperom. Grupa która bardzo mi pomogła i w ogóle... Kiedy miałem około 46 subów na jeden z moich LIVE dołączyłą jedna osoba, niby zwykła normalna osoba, ale jednak nie, bo posiadający bardzo dużą liczbę mulciaków, i tymi mulciakami pomógł mi wbić 50 subów. Następnego gdzieś dnia był też LIVE, Lecz z mulciaków pomógł mi wbić około 120 subskrypcji, Potem miało miejsce też dość ważne wydarzenie, nie tylko dla mnie, ale i dla dużej ilości osób: Usunięcie FPMM. Były tam kłótnie, że Crown zabrał Dangerowi, który miał wtedy też właściciela, właśnie właściciela, i do 19:00 były gdzieś kłótnie mniej więcej o godzinie 19:06 (czy o 19:07) FPMM zostało usunięte, a Danzig, Danger i Noxious zrobili swoje nowe FPMM, ale ja sam już nie wiem dlaczego, zrobiłem swoje FPMM (późniejsze NFPMM). Grupa godzinę przed usunięciem zmieniła nazwę. Chyba jeszcze tego samego dnia na Crownie miał moda, Crown dałem mu wcześniej i Kamil Minecraft. Kamil po wypierdzielał wszystkich ludzi, był człowiekiem Danziga, to wiadomo, potem jeszcze przez miesiące uważało się że to zrobił Crown. Ja odbudował NFPMM po raz drugi z gdzieś 40 osób do 128 w parę miesięcy... I wtedy nasunęła się od strony FPMM Danziga myśl negocjacji pokojowych i zjednoczeniu. Oni usunęli swoje FPMM, i wedle wynegocjowanego wszystkiego, niektórzy mieli z nich dostać moda, a niektórzy admina. Ja przez przypad... W sumie nie ma już po co tego utajniać, Specjalnie dał niektórym osobom co mieli dostać admina, moda. Reszcie nic nie dałem, bo bał się po prostu, że usuną NFPMM. Oni powywalali wszystkich a sami wyszli, tylko że przypomnę, że właściciel dawał od moda tylko tyle więcej, że mógł usunąć serwer, całą resztę też miał mod. On odbudowywał po raz trzeci NFPMM, i to właśnie wtedy NFPMM przekroczyło liczbę ludzi którą miało FPMM Crowna gdy upadało, czyli powyżej 169 osób, chyba nawet 200 udało się wbić, było około 128 członków. Rozpoczęły się kolejne negocjacje, według jego miała powstać unia między grupami. To nastąpiło wieczorem. Wcześniej o ile dobrze wiem moda dostał podrabiany przez nich Crown albo któryś z nich, już nie pamiętam. NFPMM, upadek. Nie chcieli unii. To była część tak zwanej przez nich "Akcji Burza", O ile dobrze pamięta. Zgodzili się... na utworzenie kolonii z NFPMM. To też wieczorkiem było. Zapytał potem, czy mogł zrobić ankietę o wolność NFPMM. Odpowiedzieli, że tak. Zrobił, tylko na swych warunkach, Bo wiadome było że inaczej by wygrał. Mogły głosować tylko osoby, co były na NFPMM, tam było trochę małych mapperów co zdążyłem ściągnąć, nie dołączył nikogo do grupy przez ten czas. Wszelkie prośby o dołączenie po akceptowałem po ankiecie. Wolne NFPMM Wygrało wolne NFPMM. Oni jak to sam Danzig pisał dalej uznawali to za swoją kolonię, tylko że zbuntowaną. Przez około cały okres istnienia NFPMM była nazywana przez nich podróbą, próby spamerskie były nie rzadkie. FPMM rozwijało się a NFPMM M.K Mappera padało na kolana. Upadek Google+ Grupa szła dalej, lecz koniec roku 2018 okazał się smutny, doszła informacja, że Google+ zostanie zamknięte. 28 Stycznia 2019r. już nie będzie się dało tworzyć nowych grup. NFPMM poszło dalej. Powstała grupa NFPMM na Discordzie. 31 Stycznia 2019 wyskoczył mu coś takiego co dałem na NFPMM na Discordzie i na G+. ] Upadek G+ został oficjalnie potwierdzony... Reklamował mocno NFPMM Discordowe na G+, Niestety z około 200 osób na grupę dołączyło koło 30. Do dzisiaj na NFPMM na Discordzie jest bardzo niewiele osób z rangą Obywatel NFPMM na G+, Ale cóż. 2 Kwietnia znikło to co walczył około rok. Wracamy do YT W między czasie miałem już 200 subów po raz drugi,bo wcześniej tamta osoba co pomogła mi wbić 100, usunęła mulciaki i liczba spadła do gdzieś 150 subów, które z powodu że byłem bardzo nieaktywny, dopiero między Lipcem 2018 a Marcem 2019 wbiłem. 24 Marca to było wtedy. Po 2 Kwietnia i śmierci kogoś mi bliskiego w rodzinie nie wiedziałem co robić w tej nowej Discordowej rzeczywistości po za siedzeniem na NFPMM i starej mojej grupy dla widzów. Stara moja grupa dla widzów pamięta swym istnieniem jeszcze FPMM Crowna, 30 Kwietnia stworzyłem KR. Komunistyczny RolePlay RP o mieście w PRLu, w 1975, w Zachodniej Polsce, było tam trochę osób co grały często na NFPMM na Discordzie Sticky, czyli jeden z małych mapperów z NFPMM na Google+ jakoś pomóc chciał potem i w ogóle bo serwer niezbyt dobrze zrobiony, On mu zabronił usuwać kanałów starych. On ogólnie miał w gdzieś historię, serwer ma być zrobiony jakimkolwiek sposobem byle by było dobrze. Komunistyczny RP się rozwiało, a Nowa Federacja Pomocy Małych Mapperów na discordzie podupadało. W między czasie stworzył też grupkę: WKT - Weekendowa Komuna Tygodnia. Sticky trochę ludzi pozapraszał, dokładnie jedną osobę - Polana. NFPMM na discordzie coraz bardziej podupadało, do momentu, aż aktywność spadła niemal całkowicie. KR stało się dla jego priorytetową grupą... NFPMM nie miało szans w realiach Discordowych. Na G+ mogło samo przetrwać, ludzie sami byli aktywni, na Discordzie nikt raczej w późniejszym czasie nic nie pisał, KR się rozwijało, Miasta w Komunistycznym RP * Stalinogard, I niewielka miejscowość pod miastem, * Szecław. Polana też tam zaprosiłem, poznanego niedawno Podlaskiego też. Znów wracamy do YT 1 Maja wleciał pierwszy od odcinek robionej serii co pamięta NFPMM AHE 1950..., potem 1 czerwca... I przez długi czas nic nie wrzucał. Na Discordzie Polan i inne ludy chcieli wybory na nowego właściciela KR, było około 4. Pierwsi obywatele KR nieaktywni już byli... Podlaski odszedł też lecz wrócił potem... KR się rozwijało, raz jedne wybory o dziwo wygrał, zmienił treść na to, że to były w sprawie kto będzie karmił gołębie. Raz jedne przypadkiem usunął, Polan i inne osoby takie jak np. Nexy, Waldek (Polan go zaprosił) i trochę ich jeszcze było, poszły na swój odpowiednik KR. KKR - Kubańskie KR Tam grali, postacie takie same i w ogóle, czyli prawie skopiowali. Serwer był Nexyego. Oryginalne KR upadało, jakaś przypadkowa osoba, a raczej dwie były na serwerze, jedna chyba nie grała, A druga, czyli Widi, który jest na tym serwerze też grał, udało mi się przygarnąć. RP bardzo się mu spodobał, pozapraszał jego znajomych, w między czasie Podlaski wrócił. Tak, Podlaski, jeden z przedstawicieli starego KR, powrócił. Na KR zakończył swoją serie nicków mieszanych Podlasianin i Poznaniak ,bo pochodzi z Poznania, ale mieszka na Podlasiu, Właśnie na KR on zakończył istnienie nicków Podlaskich i stworzył Dynastię Eskandelowskich nicków u siebie, ale ostatecznie wrócił Podlaski. na KR wchodziły nowe osoby... wszystko szło, ale do momentu. RP żył tam ciągle... Powstało po za RP słowo "Towarek" oznaczające dziewczyny, słowo te było używane głównie podczas poszukiwań ich do KR na innych serwerach, I tym sposobem do KR udało się znaleźć, ale do grania na RP już niezbyt. W sensie że M.K nie znał się na pisaniu z nimi, przynajmniej tak uważał (serio) to jeden znajomy o nicku Swat mu pomógł pozapraszać je na KR, I w ogóle wszystko przygotowywać. No i powiedział mi że niezbyt komuna jest wśród nich lubiana. No to, Dał Falandze, który tu zresztą jest, rangę "Administracja", która nic nie dawała, ale była, to miał być jego serwer, a ja niby nieaktywny by tego nie było widać, że to mój serwer. Pewnego razu zaprosił Swat jedną dziewczynę szukającą chłopaka, niby 19 lat miała, ale oj tam, niby pisała że M.K za młody, ale udało się coś zrobić, zmieniając jej pseudonim, dodając kawałek "M.K by brał". Co prawda jak zapytała kto jej zmienił, to napisałem że nie wiem, ale możliwe że Falanga. Zmieniła z pseudonimu kawałek "M.K by brał" na "M.K by brał -a". I tym sposobem tak dalej KR aktywnie działa, NFPMM istnieje dalej, ale lekko martwe, Kanał rozwinął się i dalej jest. Wspomniałem tylko o najważniejszych wydarzeniach gdyż bym to inaczej pisał do nocy. (pisałem to wszystko od 21:55 do 23:24) 'Ciekawostki o M.K:/* Ciekawostki o M.K: */ ' # Jest właścicielem NFPMM, które na G+ 4 razy zostało zniszczone do poziomu ok. 130 osób. # Lubi Polskie piosenki z lat 60, 70, 80 i 90. # Kocha piosenki z Polski Rzeczpospolitej Ludowej. Kategoria:Mapperzy